We Who Are Beautiful
We Who Are Beautiful are a group of unseen alien entities who came to Earth's orbit, planning to invade the planet. It is unknown why they named themselves 'Beautiful' yet remaining practically unseen and not exactly showing signs of beauty of any kind. Biology The 'Beautiful' biology is generally unknown but it is thought that they are similar to giant squids, both in size and some attributes. Only their eyes (which were singular, yellow and reptilian) and a couple of grey tendrils are seen when broadcasting to the Earth via television. They mostly hide using a chameleon-like cloacking device which causes complete invisibility. However, they still cast a shadow due to them not actually dissapating, which certifies their colossal size. Also, because of the lack of an actual rear of a ship, they seem to exist within the vacuum of space. Technology Their technology is incredibley advanced and sophisticated. When human ambassadors were brought to their ship, it was shown to be quite small for the aliens and practically empty of conrtol panels apart from ones on the walls, and human-sized chambers. However, the aliens appeared to use their minds to control the ship. They also knew how to create an 'orb' of oxygen to facilitate the humans when they arrived and even artificial gravity, as the ship was open at the bottom, which would let in the vacuum. The aliens were also experts in genetic engineering, creating a human-alien hyprid twice with minimal effort. Abilities * Invisibility * Technopathy * Telepathic speech * Advanced intellegence * Adapting to any enviroment * Venomous bile * Razor sharp aatendrils and teeth Contact with Earth Demanding negotiators The aliens made contact with Earth after appearing suddenly within Earth's orbit. They took control of all Earth media to make their presence universally known. They did not specify their plans at first, only demanding they have representitives of Earth come to a rendezvous point on Ayers Rock to be transported to their ship for negotiations. The world governments complied and sent five ambassadors. They were sent to the alien ship and made personal cotact with the unseen aliens. The aliens made a very unusual and specific demand - two humans, of eighteen years of age. One male, the other female - and both virgins. This was broadcasted to the UN, who were puzzled and reluctant to send civilians to potentially hostile aliens. The 'Beautiful' then added that they have twelve hours to bring the humans, or the entire race would be exterminated. Terrified, they quickly looked for suitable humans, disguising the tests as blood donations. They found the right couple and sent them to the alien ship. Creating 'Adam' and 'Eve' The 'Beautiful' forced the terrified teenagers into the aforementioned chambers, removing their clothing and filling the chamber with a strange glowing green gas. The horrified ambassadors seen that once the chambers re-opened, they saw the teenagers transformed into alien-human hyprids, with grey skin and yellow eyes, with talons and tails crudely named by the 'Beautiful' as 'Adam' and 'Eve'. When one ambassador demanded why they did this to these innocent civilians, he was swiftly eviscerated, yet the aliens did explain why. These new creatures they have created are a sort of 'birth', as their race is now infertile due to mutation that made them in their current, tendrilled forms. The two humans were made as hyprids to continue the race in their original forms, using Earth as their new home planet. Upon revealing this, the 'Beautiful' tore the ambassadors apart, with the world leaders watching in shock and horror. They quickly decided to nuke the ship. However, once the missile made impact, it was shown that the ship's 'oxygen pocket' is strong enough to withstand a nuclear blast. In retaliation, one of the 'Beautiful' was sent down, along with the hyprids to Earth and began massacring people within Chicago (where it landed). However, the alien was swiftly destroyed by Shockwave, but spared the terrified hyprids (who seemed to retain their human minds) and took them to the UN for refuge. Shockwave, being a Cyborg and does not need to breathe, swiftly flown to the ship to face the 'Beautiful'. The irate aliens were no match as Shockwave had infared vision and could see the alien's cloaked forms and swiftly dispatched them with his electric staff. However, one remained and ejected him from the ship but also fled Earth's orbit, not heard of since. Shockwave landed, practically unscathed (yet incredibly hot) into the Caspian sea, where he leapt out and returned to Chicago. See Also * Shockwave * 'Adam' and 'Eve' Category:Villains Category:Aliens